The Hall effect is the production of a potential difference (the Hall voltage) across an electrical conductor, transverse to an electric current in the conductor and a magnetic field perpendicular to the current. Edwin Hall discovered this effect in 1879. When appropriately encapsulated in protective materials, Hall-effect devices are immune to dust, dirt, mud, and water. These characteristics can make Hall-effect devices better for position sensing than alternative means such as optical and electromechanical sensing. For these reasons, Hall-effect devices can also offer enhanced reliability when functioning as motion sensors and motion limit switches in extreme environments. Further, since there are no moving parts involved within the sensor or magnet, the typical life expectancy of Hall-effect device is improved, when compared to traditional electromechanical switches.
On the other hand, Hall-effect devices produce a very low signal level and typically require amplification. While suitable for laboratory instruments, the vacuum tube amplifiers available in the first half of the 20th century were too expensive, power consuming, and unreliable for everyday applications. It was only with the development of the low cost integrated circuit that the Hall-effect sensor became suitable for mass application.
One application where a Hall-effect sensor with increased reliability and service life could be used is as an input to a game controller, personal computer, or any other device with a processor. Many conventional computer games use a joystick type of controller as an input for playing games on the computer. This tool often requires bimanual operation. Similarly, the conventional mouse is the current pointing and selection device for most desktop personal computer systems, while the mouse pad and associated keys serve a similar function for laptops. Both the controller and the mouse require the user to physically reach for and manipulate a tool. These requirements limit the user's workspace and distract to some degree the user's attention. Additionally, both the joystick and mouse have moving parts, which inevitably wear down and make the device inoperative, often at very inopportune times.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Hall-effect finger-mounted computer input device that provides functionality that is similar to the functionality of a conventional point-and-click mouse point or joystick controller. Another object of the present invention is to provide Hall-effect finger-mounted computer input devices that are compatible with existing personal computers and game computers. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a Hall-effect finger-mounted computer input device, which reduces demands on user attention and effort and increases user comfort while providing inputs to a computer or processor. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a Hall-effect finger-mounted computer input device that does not require any moving parts to provide inputs into a computer. Another object of the present invention is to provide the Hall-effect finger-mounted computer input device that functions as a universal controller for a variety of computer aided devices without additional encumbrance upon the user.